Grey to Blue to Black
by TrissyPoo
Summary: Grey. Blue. Black. Stones. Water. Coals. Abnegation. Erudite. Dauntless. That is what Beatrice Prior has to decide. At the last moment, what she didn't know, was that one choice can transform you. And by choosing a different faction, she definitely was transformed. Into Tris Collins: An Erudite Spy, posing as a Dauntless initiate. *ON HIATUS, STOPPED FOR AWHILE*
1. Chapter I The Aptitude Test

**Hey Divergenters! Initiates! Whatever the heck you want me to call you, Fangirls and Fanboys (even if there are any) :P**

**So, I have contemplating on a spy story like this when I began writing a school story a few months ago, and I wrote a story about a spy falling in love with the daughter of the leader where he is spying. And its Romeo and Juliet all over again. After I finish Switched, I plan on writing a Divergent version of that story ^^^**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Goal: 5 favs, 5 follows, 10 reviews, or even more, I know you can do it!**

**YOU SHALL HAVE DAUNTLESS CAKE.**

**QOTD: Who do you ship with food?**

**AOTD: Mufflene, and Uricake. (Marlene/Muffin, Uriah/Dauntless Cake)**

**ILYASM!**

* * *

**Chapter I. The Aptitude Test**

**BEATRICE**

I sit in the factionless sector, staring at a dirty, weathered glass window. I hug my damp knees.

I sneak a look at my reflection when no one is in sight—not for the sake of vanity, but out of curiosity. A lot can happen to a person's appearance in three months.

Underneath long, dark blonde eyelashes that curl up, dull grey eyes with hints of crystal clear blue gaze back at me. Below those eyes is a long, thin nose; too long that the narrow frame of the reflection is not pretty, but not ugly either.

Those round, wide eyes that are gentle and passionate make up for it. Thin strips of dull blonde hair fall in waves around the pale narrow face. Several strips of hair is enhanced with natural golden blonde highlights. The gray clothing darkens the cloudy eyes, drawing less attention to the face.

Exactly why Abnegation's color is gray.

But all of those features on the reflection, is more puffy and teary than usual.

I hide my head in my knees and lean against the alley brick wall.

It's not safe to be a sixteen-year old girl alone in the factionless sector, but I didn't have anywhere to run.

_*Flashback begin*_

I walk to my assigned line, and stand next to Caleb. We wait in a horizontal line, with Susan, Robert, Caleb, me, and a few boys and girls that I do not know, who are dressed in different colors. In front of each person is a small room.

Then the doors all simultaneously open, and a person walks out of each door. The people who went before us have a mix of emotions, ranging from looking partially scarred to having smirks, as they walk back to the next class.

"Susan Black, Robert Black, Caleb Prior, Beatrice Prior," The Amity woman announcing says other names that I do not recognize. We all turn to the small rooms, and walk in, one person a room.

Inside, a Dauntless woman of Asian ethnicity beckons me toward her. She locks the door and I am seated on a chair. "My name is Tori, I will be your tester. I normally work as a tattoo artist in Dauntless."

I stare at her while she prepares the simulation. She has pin-straight midnight-black hair, and a grey strip of hair on the left side of her face. She is tattooed, as the normal Dauntless that I see jumping off of the trains are, but what makes me most curious is the hawk tattoo on her back.

"Why the hawk?" I blurt out. I have always had the same curious trait as Caleb. She looks at me, putting down the small glass.

"I have never seen a curious Abnegation before." She says with a small smirk. I flush lightly. "It's to represent the sun, and my fear of overcoming the dark." I nod in understanding. She clicks a few buttons on a computer and hands me a small glass with clear liquid.

"Drink."

"Why?"

"Drink." She states more of a command. I obediently take the serum and drink it.

I open my eyes to find myself in a large room of mirrors.

A dog, a German shepherd, appears at least fifty feet away from me, and starts to charge toward me, looking deadly. I look around, and find a bowl with a knife and a bowl with cheese.

"Choose." A female voice says out of nowhere.

"Why?" I say stubbornly, looking around for the source.

"Just choose." The voice deepens, stating the words more like an order than a suggestion.

"No."

"Have it your way." The voice says sternly.

The bowls disappear, and the dog is nearing me.

Instinctively, I start to think. I remember one day in school, that we were studying animals. Caleb and I were studying for the test we had the next day, so I have a large amount of knowledge about animals.

I recall the ways dogs come from wolves that have a pack leader that hates being looked in the eye; I get down on my knees and I avoid eye contact.

The dog calms down, panting with its tongue out, almost smiling with its sharp canine teeth. I reach out my right hand and pat its head, hesitating at first.

A small Abnegation girl appears in the corner of my eye, and the dog grows angry once again, its dark blue eyes flaring and teeth baring, and starts to charge toward her.

I run and tackle the dog. I close my eyes and reopen them to find myself on a bus. Colors of all factions fill the seats, Abnegation standing up as usual. I stand in the aisle and hold onto a metal pole.

A man comes up to me and shoves a newspaper with a picture of a young man on it to my face. The headline says something about a murderer. I have a love for mystery books, something that Caleb and I share, and I have seen that word many times.

"Do you know this guy?"My heart tells me that I know him, and I feel that way, but deep down in my brain, I know that I don't.

I clear my throat.

"Well?" There is anger in his voice this time. "Do you?"

My heart pounds in my chest and I clutch the pole to keep my hands from shaking, from giving me away.

I shrug my shoulders, attempting to convince him.

"Do you?" he repeats, annoyed.

I shrug my shoulders once again.

"Well?"

A shudder goes through me. I have to remind myself that this is only a test.

Only a simulation.

It's not real.

"Nope," I say, my voice casual. "No idea who he is," I lie so easily, I couldn't be Candor.

He comes closer. I can smell the cigarettes on his breath. I can see the scars covering his hands and cheek. His fists are clenched, the veins popping, and I gulp.

_It's not real_, I remind myself.

"You're lying!" he shouts this time. The only way I can keep myself from giving in from fear, is that the surrounding people on the bus are completely oblivious to the man yelling at a blonde Abnegation girl.

"I am not."

"I can see it in your eyes."

I stand straighter, prouder.

"You can't."

"If you know him," he says in a low voice, "you could save me. You could _save_ me!"

I narrow my eyes at him. "Well," I say, setting my jaw. "I don't."

The man disappears and I find myself back in the test room with Tori. When I look at her, I get instantly worried. Her face is showing pure panic. She types something into the computer.

"Well, that," she says, "was perplexing. Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Perplexing?

Finally the door opens, and Tori walks back in. "Sorry to worry you,"

She stands in front of me, muscles tense and skin pale. Her dark brown eyes are awake and alert.

"Beatrice, your results were inconclusive," she says. "Typically, each stage of the simulation eliminates one or more of the factions, but in your case, only two have been ruled out."

Inconclusive?

I stare at her, wide-eyed. "Two?"

She nods. She begins to explain what factions have been ruled out in my aptitude and why I have an aptitude of a faction, and how it's inconclusive.

She continues. "Your intelligent response to the dog indicates strong alignment with the Erudite," My lips turn upward for a moment, then turn back down. "I have no idea what to make of your indecision in stage one, but—"

"Wait," I interrupt her. "So you have _no_ idea what my aptitude is?"

She sighs. "Yes and no. My conclusion," she explains, is that you display equal aptitude for Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. People who get this kind of result are…" She looks around like she expects someone or something to appear. "Are called…_ Divergent_." The last word comes out of her mouth so quickly and quietly that I almost don't hear it, and her tense, worried look returns.

"Beatrice," she says sternly, "under no circumstances should you share that information with anyone. It is very crucial and important that you listen to me."

"We aren't supposed to share our results," I say. "I know that."

"No." Tori kneels next to the chair and leans in, our faces inches apart. "This is different. I don't mean you shouldn't share them now; I mean you should never share them with anyone, not now not ever, no matter what happens. Divergence is extremely dangerous. You understand?"

I am in pure shock. "That can't be! We have to trust the test-"

"The test didn't work on you." Tori interrupts. "I will put in your result as Abnegation, and you if I were you, I wouldn't wait on the others. You have a lot of thinking to do."

"But…" I say, "What faction is safe for me?"

She looks down, thinking. "Abnegation is your best bet. But it is still your choice." I nod. "Thank you Tori."

I exit the room casually, and once I'm out of eyesight, I run.

_*Flashback end*_

I didn't take the bus. If I got home early, my father would have noticed, and I would have some explaining to do. So instead, I just ran out to the abandoned part of the factionless sector for some deep thinking. When I get home, I'll just intercept Caleb before he mentions anything to our parents, but I know that Caleb can keep a secret.

I look at the grey watch on my wrist—which is the only adornment Abnegation allows, and because it's practical—which reads that school should be over soon.

I grab my bag and dust off my gray dress and pants. I look at my reflection once again and wipe off the salty tears.

I stand up, and turn the corner, retracing my steps back to my home in the Abnegation sector.

After a few blocks, I'm almost out of the factionless sector, but then I see a factionless man standing on the corner up ahead. He wears tattered brown clothing and skin sags from his jaw. He stares at me, and I stare back at him, unable to look away.

"Excuse me," he says, voice raspy. "Do you have something I can eat?"

I feel a lump in my throat.

I shake my head. I should not be afraid of this man. He needs help and I am supposed to help him.

"Um… yes," I say. I reach into my bag, and offer the man a small bag of dried apple slices. He reaches for them, but instead of taking the bag, his hand closes around my wrist. He smiles at me, a gap between his front teeth.

"My, don't you have pretty eyes." He says. "It's a shame that the rest of you is so plain."

"Let go of me," I say. I tug my hand back, but his grip tightens.

"You look a little young to be walking around by yourself, dear," he says.

I stop tugging, and stand up straighter. "I'm older than I look," I retort. "I'm sixteen."

He smiles wide, revealing a gray molar with a dark pit in the side.

"Then isn't today supposed to be a special day for you? The day before you _choose_?"

"Let me go," I repeat, clear and stern.

I think about bringing my elbow back and hitting him, the bag of apples flying away from me, my running footsteps; I am prepared to act if necessary.

But then he releases my wrist, takes the apples, and grins. "Choose wisely, little girl."

He's right.

I have so much to think about.

The Aptitude Test.

Choosing Ceremony.

Three Factions.

Dauntless.

Erudite.

Abnegation.

_Divergent. _

* * *

**Hey Divergenters! So that is chapter one of my new story, Grey to Blue to Black. So this will have a war, but not the same one in Divergent. But there will be a war.**

**And Tris is a little OOC on purpose, she is exactly the same as Book Tris, but just a bit nerdier because of something that will happen next chapter. You'll see.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Switched: Tris and Tobias switched :)**

**The Beauty of One: Tris is actually pretty, and transfers to Dauntless as a badass after being assaulted a month before the Choosing Ceremony.**

**Both stories are Fourtris.**

***This story will have Fourtris as well***

**Goal: 5 favs, 5 follows, and 10 reviews, or even more! I know you can do it! Each chapter will normally be 2000-3000 words. But if the goal is reached, or surpassed by a crapload, it will be a long chapter!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	2. Chapter II The Choosing Ceremony

**Wow! I am so shocked that I already got 100+ views and my goal is reached!**

**Please check out my other stories as well.**

**Keep in mind that I have to update three stories at a time, and updates will come, but not very often.**

**So this is not a normal 'initiation story'. **

**Yes, Beatrice WILL have a love interest. :D**

**BUT THATS JUST MY BUSINESS.**

**Goal: 16 favs, 16 follows, and 20+ reviews! **

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

* * *

**Chapter II. The Choosing Ceremony**

**BEATRICE**

I lay on my bed as my mind swirls around in thoughts. I am snapped out of my trance when I hear knocks. I open the door to find a worried Caleb.

"Beatrice? Are you okay? I didn't see you after the tests."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I took the test, it's just that…" I quickly search my mind for the excuse Tori told me to use. "I got sick from the serum. And I went home early."

Caleb looks like he doesn't seem to believe me, but he says, "Okay. Nice to know you're okay. Come help me make dinner." I nod, and we walk to the kitchen. I cook the chicken as he cuts the carrots.

My parents walk in.

"How was work, father and mother?" I say politely.

"Work was fine. Let's eat dinner." My father replies, with his voice slightly tensed. I sigh, as the Erudite have been giving our faction a hard time with the government, and it doesn't help that my father is a government official.

Caleb and I set up the plates, and we all gather around the table. We say our blessings, and eat, passing the food from left to right.

"How was tests, kids?" Father asks us.

"Fine." Caleb and I reply simultaneously.

_Caleb couldn't be Divergent._

_Could he?_

I shake my head mentally.

"I heard one of the students got sick from the serum and was sent home early." Mother speaks. This alarms me, and just when Caleb is about to open his mouth, he sees my reaction and thinks otherwise, staying silent. I mouth "Thanks", to him. He mouths, "No problem".

-o0o-

My parents clean up after dinner. They don't even let Caleb help them, because we're supposed to keep ourselves tonight instead of gathering in the family room, so we can think about our results.

I think about talking to Caleb or my parents; letting them help me choose, if I could even talk about my results. But I can't. Tori's warning whispers in my memory every time my mouth is about to open.

Caleb and I climb the stairs and, at the top, he stops me when I am about to walk into my bedroom.

"Beatrice," he says, looking sternly into my eyes and places a hand on my shoulder. "We must think of our family," There is an edge to his voice. He looks into my eyes. "But. But we must also think of ourselves."

I stare at him. I have never seen him think of himself. Never insist on anything but selflessness.

I am so shocked by his comment. "T-The tests don't have to change our choices."

He smiles a little, and I look into his emerald green eyes. "Don't they, though?"

He squeezes my shoulder and walks into his bedroom.

I walk into my room, closing the door on the way out.

I sit on my bed, curled in a ball and looking at my toes.

I think over my options.

Dauntless.

Erudite.

Abnegation.

I am Divergent.

I have three factions to choose from.

_Divergence is dangerous._

I think of the thrilling feeling that bursts into my chest every time I see the Dauntless whoop and cheer as they jump off of trains and scale buildings.

I think of the way books help me escape reality, and how I love having new knowledge put into my brain.

But I also think of the way my heart pounds when I put a smile on a factionless person's face when I give them food, and when a little child is given help.

I am so confused.

I don't know what to think.

I don't know what to choose.

And I don't even know who I am.

_Dauntless?_

_Erudite?_

_Or Abnegation?_

_I shake my head._

_No._

_I'm Divergent._

-o0o-

The bus we take to the Choosing Ceremony is full of gray-clad Abnegation.

I cough at the foul smell of the cigarettes being smoked by the group of Candor teens. I follow my parents out of the bus. Caleb seems calm, but so would I, if I even know what to choose. My heart pounds harder by the second and I grab his arm to steady myself as we walk up the front steps. When we reach the elevator bank, we find that it is crowded, so my father volunteers to give a cluster of yellow and red our spot.

The Amity take the elevator while we climb the stair instead, following our selfless father with no questions.

After climbing twenty flights of stairs, my feet are too sore to be felt. I breathe heavily and my father holds the door open on the twentieth floor and stands like a sentry, as every Abnegation walks past him. I try to wait for him, but the crowd of gray presses me forward.

The room is arranged in concentric circles. The sixteen-year-olds of every faction and color stand on the edges. We are not called members. We will be initiates, no matter what faction we choose.

We arrange ourselves in alphabetical order, by last names. I stand between Caleb and a girl with rosy cheeks and a yellow dress, Danielle Pohler. Rows of chairs for our families make up the next circle up. Five sections, five factions. Not everyone in each faction comes to the Choosing Ceremony, but enough members come that the crowd looks huge.

In the middle of the room are five metal bowls that are painted white. One for each faction.

On each bowl has each faction's symbol. And each bowl contains the special substance that represents each faction.

Gray stones for Abnegation, the symbol is a hand helping up another.

Water for Erudite.

Earth for Amity, which is really soil.

Lit fiery coals for Dauntless.

And glass shards for Candor.

Only five factions, but the decision is tough.

When Marcus, the Abnegation leader, calls my name, I will walk up to the center with confidence—if I even can—with silence, and with a decision in mind. I will cut my hand and sprinkle my blood into the bowl of the faction I choose.

My blood on the stones. My blood on the coals. Or my blood in the water.

Before my parents sit down, they stand in front of Caleb and me. My father kisses my forehead and claps Caleb on the shoulder, grinning.

"See you seen," he says, without a trace of a doubt.

My mother hugs me, and the guilt floods in. I clench my jaw and keep my eyes at the gray ceiling.

Before she pulls away, she turns her head and whispers in my ear, "I love you. No matter what."

I frown at her back as she walks away. Her words make me feel better, but not so much.

I look up at Caleb. Our eyes meet, and my lips turn upward the slightest bit, then fall back down. He grabs my hand, squeezing my palm so tightly it hurts, but I don't let go. The last time we held hands was at my uncle's funeral, as my father cried. We need each other's strength now, just as we did then.

Jeanine stands up and tells everyone to be quiet. She stands on the center stage and announces each faction's manifesto.

I don't pay attention to the Candor and Amity manifestos, but I do to the factions I have aptitude for. I look down at the Erudite manifesto.

_We submit the following statements as truth:_

_"__Ignorance" is defined not as stupidity but as lack of knowledge. Lack of knowledge inevitable leads to disconnect among people with differences. Lack of understanding leads to a disconnect among people with differences. _

_Disconnection among people with differences leads to conflict. Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict. Therefore, we propose that in order to eliminate conflict, we must eliminate the disconnect among those with differences by correcting the lack of understanding that arises from ignorance with knowledge. _

_The areas in which people must be educated are:_

_1. Sociology_

_So that the individual understands how society at large functions._

_2. Psychology_

_So that the individual understands how a person functions within the society._

_3. Mathematics_

_So that the individual is prepared for further study in science, engineering, medicine, and technology._

_4. Science_

_So that the individual better understands how the world operates. So that the individual's study in other areas is supplemented. So that as many individuals as possible area prepared to enter the fields devoted to innovation and progress_

_5. Communication_

_So that the individual knows how to speak and write clearly and effectively._

_6. History_

_So that the individual understands the mistakes and successes that have led us to this point. So that the individual learns to emulate those successes and avoid those mistakes._

_Leaders must not be chosen base on charisma, popularity, or ease of communication, all of which are misleading and have little to do with the efficiency of a political leader. An objective standard must be used in order to determine who is best fit to lead._

_That standard will be an intelligence test, administered to all adults when the present leader reaches fifty-five or begins to decline is function in a demonstrable way. Those who, after rigorous studying, do not meet a minimum intelligence requirement will be exiled from the faction so they can be made useful. _

_This is not an act of elitism but rather one of practicality: Those who are not intelligent enough to engage in the roles assigned to us— roles that require a considerable mental capacity—are better suited to menial work than to faction work. Menial work is required for the survival of society, and is therefore just as important as faction work. Information must always be made available to all faction members at all times. _

_The withholding of information is punishable by reprimand, imprisonment, and, eventually, exile. Every question that can be answered must be answered or at least engaged. Illogical thought processes must be challenged when they arise. Wrong answers must be corrected. Correct answers must be affirmed. If an answer to a question is unclear, it must be put to debate. All debates require evidence. _

_Any controversial thought or idea must be supplemented by evidence in order to reduce the potential for conflict. Intelligence must be used for the benefit, and not to the detriment, of society. _

_Those who use intelligence for their own personal gain or to the detriment of others have not properly borne the responsibility of their gift, and are not welcome in our faction. It bears repeating: Intelligence is a gift, not a right. It must not be wielded not as a weapon but as a tool for the betterment of others._

The Erudite nod in agreement. Caleb looks down at me, and I frown.

Then Jeanine reads the shortest manifesto with a small scowl. It makes sense, Erudite is Abnegation's biggest rival, and vice versa.

I_ will be my undoing If I become my obsession._

_I will forget the ones I love If I do not serve them._

_I will war with others If I refuse to see them._

_Therefore I choose to turn away From my reflection, To rely not on myself But on my brothers and sisters, To project always outward Until I disappear._

_Some members add a final line: And only God remains. That is at the discretion of each member, and is not compulsory._

My heart pumps at the Dauntless manifesto.

_We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices._

_We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace. But more than that: We believe that justice is more important than peace._

_We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another._

_We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us. We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity._

_We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves._

_We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them. We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action._

_We do not believe in living comfortable lives. We do not believe that silence is useful._

_We do not believe in good manners._

_We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands._

_We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence._

_We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by. We do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery._

A Dauntless whoops, and the rest of them laugh, beginning to cheer and shout.

I smile inwardly.

Then Marcus stands up on the stage, and Jeanine stands off to the side.

He stands at the podium between the Erudite and the Dauntless and clears his throat into the microphone. "Welcome," he says. "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world."

I tune out the rest of his speech, and focus my sight on the floor instead.

I listen in on the final paragraph, though. "Therefore this day marks a happy occasion—the day on which we receive out new initiates, who will work with us toward a better society and a better world."

A round of applause. The so-called "hellions" of Dauntless cheer. One by one, each sixteen-year-old steps out of line and walks to the middle of the rom. The first girl to choose decides on Amity, the same faction from which she came from. I watch as her blood droplets fall on soil, and she stands behind their seats alone.

I tune out, thinking about my choices. I hear nothing but the distant sound of Marcus yelling, "Dauntless!" Or, "Erudite!"

-o0o-

A Dauntless boy named James Tucker, who is the first of Dauntless to choose, chooses Candor. He is the first of us to switch factions. I stare at the floor as the Dauntless mutters. They will see him as a traitor from now on.

I frown.

"Caleb Prior," says Marcus.

I look into his comforting emerald-green eyes and he gives me a small smile. He squeezes my hand one last time, and as he walks away, casts a long look at me over his shoulder. I nod.

He gives me a nod back, and I watch his feet move to the center of the room. He takes the knife from Marcus, and slides the knife down his palm. He stands with blood pooling in his palm, and his lips snag on his teeth. He breathes out. And then in.

He holds his hand over the Erudite bowl, and his blood drips into the water, turning it a deeper shade of red. I hear mutters that lift into outraged cries.

I can barely think straight. My brother, my selfless brother who has always been born for Abnegation, _Erudite_?

I shake my head. I was expecting it. When I close my eyes, I see the stack on books on Caleb's desk, and his shaking hands sliding along his legs after the aptitude test. And the days we spent reading our hidden books together.

I look at the Erudite. They wear self-dignified smirks and some appear to be laughing cruelly. The Abnegation, normally so placid, speak to one another in tense whispers and glare daggers across the room at the faction that has become our enemy.

"Excuse me," says Marcus, shock still visible on his face. The crowd doesn't hear him. "Quiet, please!"

The room goes silent. Except for a ringing sound. I hear my name and a shudder propels me forward. Halfway to the bowls. I am sure that I will choose Abnegation. I can see it now. I watch myself grow into a woman in gray Abnegation robes, marrying Susan's brother, Robert, volunteering on weekends, the certainty of my divergence being kept a secret, and that I will be safe, and if not good enough, better than I am now.

The ringing, I realize, is in my ears.

I look at Caleb, who now stands with the Erudite. He stares back at me, his green eyes intense, and nods a little, like he knows what I'm thinking, and agrees. My footsteps falter. If Caleb wasn't fit for Abnegation, how can I be? I'm not as selfless as him. I can never be.

But what choice do I have? Now that he left us and I'm the only one who remains?

I set my jaw. I will be the child that stays; I have to do this for my parents. I have to.

But then I think of the motto I read in my Faction History textbook: Faction before blood. More than family, our factions are where we belong. Can that possibly be right?

Marcus offers me my knife. I look into his eyes, a dark blue. I take the knife. He nods, and I turn towards the bowls. Dauntless coals, Abnegation stones, and Erudite water are in front of me. Stones to the right, coals to the left, and water in the middle. I pay no attention to the soil on my farthest right and the glass shards on the farthest left.

Dauntless, Erudite, or Abnegation?

I need to decide.

I hold the knife in my right hand and touch the blade to my palm. Gritting my teeth, I drag the blade down. It stings, but I barely notice. I look down at my palms, and my eyes drift over to the three bowls in front of me.

I open my eyes, and thrust my arm out. My blood drips onto the carpet between all three bowls. I shift my hand forward, and I hear the drip of my blood becoming one with the murky red water.

I cannot be Abnegation. I am not selfless enough.

I cannot be Dauntless. Maybe I could have, if I chose differently, but I can't. Not anymore.

I am Erudite. I am selfish. I love knowledge. I am intelligent.

But I can't take it back.

And I can't help myself.

* * *

**So Beatrice has chosen Erudite! But don't stop reading, if you want to understand what will happen, read the summary!**

**Grey. Blue. Black. Stones. Water. Coals. Abnegation. Erudite. Dauntless. That is what Beatrice Prior has to decide. At the last moment, what she didn't know, was that one choice can transform you. And by choosing differently, she definitely was transformed. Into Tris Collins: Dauntless initiate, and Erudite spy. Includes a war, but very different compared to the Divergent trilogy.**

***HINT HINT*!**

**So Goal: 16 favs, 16 followers, and 20+ reviews!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	3. Chapter III Faction Before Blood

**Hey Divergenters! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favs!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Switched: Basically the entire Divergent trilogy of Tris in Tobias's shoes.**

**The Beauty of One: Tris is a badass who transfers to Dauntless but the person who assaulted her before the Choosing Ceremony follows. Will be a no-war. Absolutely hilarious.**

**Baiii!**

**Goal: 17 favs, 19 follows, and 35 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

**SORRY I HAD TO REPOST THIS I JUST REALIZED THAT I FORGOT FOUR INITIATES AND FOR SOME REASON MY LAPTOP IS BUGGING OUT AND WONT LET ME UPDATE A CHAPTER SO I REPOSTED IT.**

***VERY VERY IMPORTANT SNEAK PEEK DOWN BELOW READ IT***

* * *

**Chapter III. Faction before Blood**

**BEATRICE**

"Erudite…" says a shocked Marcus, pausing in between the word.

Everyone in the room gasps once again, a bit louder this time.

I hear mutters throughout the room. "Two Abnegations? To _Erudite_?!"

"I can't believe it."

"What a betrayal. Transferring to their enemy faction."

"Who knew?"

I look over to my old faction. The people cloaked in gray are frowning and glaring more daggers across the room at my new faction. My eyes drift up to my parents, and I immediately regret doing so.

My father has a look of shock and betrayal. His eyes are glassy and glare at me with hatred, almost saying, "Why?"

My mother looks different. Other than a small look of hurt, her lips turn upward the slightest bit sadly and nods.

I look away, tears beginning to well up in my eyes. I wipe them away with the back of my hand. I train my eyes on the floor as I make my way towards my new faction.

I study all of their faces; smirking self-dignifying smirks, wearing smug, pleased smiles, and eyes glaring back at Abnegation.

Caleb looks at me with shock.

I stand next to him.

"Beatrice…" he whispers.

I shake my head. "Faction before blood…" I look up into his emerald green eyes, which have lost that sparkle to them. "…Right?" The words pierce through my heart like a knife.

But I have to accept the facts.

He nods grimly. I sigh, brushing my hair back with a hand.

"Well, I would have never expected you to choose Erudite." He says quietly, as Marcus continues to call out names. I watch as the Amity girl who stood next to me draws her blood over the Amity soil.

In the corner of my eye I see Caleb shaking hands with a Candor boy who stands next to him. He has dark brown curly hair, light blue eyes, and an easy-going smile.

Caleb introduces me and I shake his hand hesitantly. "Beatrice," I say. The name sounds too Abnegation. But I can't do much about it. "Hunter," he says with a small smirk. I look down at my feet, blocking out the voice of Marcus calling out names.

_Did I choose the right faction_? I think.

_I betrayed my family. Caleb and I._

_We betrayed our family._

_We transferred to our enemy faction, which writes articles about Abnegation, filled with rumors and lies. But some could be true._

_And we did nothing but made Abnegation look worse._

_But Faction before blood… right?_

I sigh inwardly.

"Hello," says a handsome boy who stands on my left, snapping me out of my thoughts. His lightly tanned skin, dark brown short hair, and dark brown eyes match his black clothing. He could get any girl he wanted.

A Dauntless.

Caleb shakes hands with him, wearing an easy smile. "Hello. I'm Caleb,"

The boy puts his hand out for me, and I awkwardly shake it as firm as I can. I really need to get used to it.

"Beatrice," I say.

He grins widely, showing perfect pearly white teeth. "I'm Aiden."

"Nice to meet you Aiden," says Caleb.

"You too, Beatrice and Caleb," His expression is laid-back and easy-going, it's _Dauntless_.

I examine the Erudite in the row behind me. The way they talk formally is very close to the way Abnegations speak, but more outgoing and opinionative.

The rest of the ceremony passes and all I can think about is how I betrayed my faction, left my parents, and how I was no longer my father's daughter.

The factions begin leaving with their new initiates, and a variety of parents; sad that their child have left them, or happy that they stayed.

Abnegation stays behind to clean up. My parents look at Caleb and I as they help.

I stare back, getting one last glimpse of my parents, not knowing if it would be my final one or not.

It probably is.

Cheers and hollers direct my attention to the black-clothed Dauntless, as they run out of the other side of the building, running down the stairs. I see Aiden frown in the corner of my eye. My heart pounds.

"Beatrice, let's go." My brother's voice knocks me out of my trance.

"Okay," I say.

I turn around, and follow the blue-clothed Erudite.

I stay close to Caleb, and Hunter is on my left.

His personality screams Dauntless, even if he is Candor. Well, Erudite now. He could have become Dauntless if he had thrust his hand over the coals.

And I can say the same for myself.

I shake my head. _I have to focus, I am Erudite now._

I think.

-o0o-

After walking to the Erudite compound, which didn't take a while, we are called out by a blonde girl and a mocha-skinned boy. The rest of the Erudite members break apart and go back to wherever they are going. Then there is only a few people dressed in blue, and a few dressed in a variety of colors.

"Erudite initiates!" The blonde says.

A few heads turn, including mine.

Caleb grips onto my hand.

"Hello, and welcome to your new faction." The boy says with a slight accent, standing next to the blonde with his hands behind his back.

"My name is Cara. And this is Fernando," says the blonde formally, gesturing to the boy.

Fernando clears his throat, his dark brown eyes scanning the crowd of initiates. "We will be your instructors. Erudite-born and transfer. Understand?"

We all nod.

I look around, the scenery strange to me. My former faction's enemy.

There is a total of twenty-eight initiates.

Six girls, and eight boys dressed in different colors. Nine girls and five boys dressed in various shades of blue.

One Dauntless boy, four Candor boys, and two Amity boys.

Four Candor girls, and one Amity girl.

Only two of the transfers are dressed in gray, Caleb and I.

"Follow us," says Cara, her light green eyes twinkling.

They lead us into the library, pushing the glass doors open.

My jaw drops and I gape at the huge room.

There are hundreds, maybe even thousands of books. There are fiction books, biographies, Science books, Math; countless topics. Everyone stares in awe at all the books and everyone is still staring as we leave the library.

"You think they have 'A Dangerous Love'?" Caleb asks, looking down at me while we follow Cara and Fernando.

I grin. 'A Dangerous Love' is our favorite book. It may not be a Mystery, but I love it. It's about a person who poses as a worker at an enemy company, but is really a spy. He slowly falls in love with the enemy leader's daughter. And then there's this huge war and in the end, the girl dies. But when the boy hears the news, he suicides.

"They should. I mean, this place must have every book possible." I say.

"Yeah." He grins. His eyes sparkle and he does not stop smiling of excitement.

As we follow our instructors, I notice people staring at me and Caleb and whispering.

They must all know us as 'Andrew Prior's children'. Caleb looks down at me and frowns, and I choke back a sob as I push away the thoughts of our family.

Fernando pushes open a pair of doors and holds it open, gesturing for us to pass through.

We follow Cara into the large room. There were a total of fourteen bunk beds, seven on each side of the room. Next to each bed is a wooden desk with shelves filled with books, paper, pencils, and two wooden chairs.

"This will be the dormitory for both Erudite-born and transfers. There is no harm with both groups communicating. Choose your bunks carefully, that is where you will be stuck for the rest of initiation." says Cara.

"Tomorrow we will give you some basic IQ tests, so make sure to sleep. There are dictionaries, encyclopedias, and textbooks on the desks. Use them to study if you must," Fernando says, his eyes trailing over all of us.

"Any questions?"

A few people raise their hands. "You, Candor," Cara says, pointing at a girl with dark brown hair.

"Um, where do we change?"

"In the bathroom. You could in the showers or in the stalls."

"You, Erudite-born."

A boy opens his mouth, raising an eyebrow. "Why are the Erudite-born and transfers sharing a dormitory? I thought we were supposed to have our own rooms?"

"Ahh, yes, excellent question," says Fernando. "You see, we wanted to see if the knowledge of the initiates excel when they are rooming together, resulting in less Erudite becoming Factionless. It is for you to all bond and share your knowledge with one another, increasing your IQs."

The rest of the initiates put their hands down.

"Dinner will be served in two hours. Bathrooms are right over there," says Cara, moving her eyes in the direction of the bathrooms.

"Get comfy." With his last words, Fernando and Cara leave, closing the door on their way out.

Caleb and I turn to each other. "So… bunkmates little sister?"

I nod. "Yep, older brother." We make our way through the crowd of initiates running around, scurrying for bunks, and decide on the bunk bed in the corner of the right wall.

I sit down on the bottom bunk, bending my neck so I don't hit my head on the ceiling of the higher bunk, where Caleb sits.

I look up from my feet and look into Aiden's amused eyes. He sits on the lower bunk next to mine, and gives me a smile. I feel my cheeks heating up and return the smile.

"Hello Beatrice," he says. "Aren't you going to change into your Erudite clothes?"

I look around to see the transfers grabbing pairs of blue clothing from their boxes, and walking to the bathroom connected to the dormitory, while the Erudite-born read books and talk to one another.

I turn back to Aiden. "Yeah."

I kneel down and pull out a blue box from underneath the bed. In the corner of my eye I see Caleb hop down and grab his box. I remove the cover. Inside are three pairs of shoes, a few pairs of denim jeans, a few shirts, cardigans, a pair of heels, and a few pencil skirts; all various shades of blue and all look classy and professional, classic Erudite.

I pick up a plain dark blue t-shirt with ruffles and jeans, close the box, and walk to the bathroom. Inside are toilet stalls, sinks, mirrors above the sinks, a laundry bag by the wall where we are supposed to put our dirty clothing for washing, and clean glass showers, ten of them. There is no curtain in between and I scrunch my eyebrows together.

"They are one-way, don't worry Stiff." says a girl who stands next to me. She is dressed in a blue shirt and jeans and blue flats, and holds a pair of black shoes and a black and white dress in her hand. A former Candor.

"Thanks." I say. "Wait…" I look again at the shower glass and am still able to see through.

"There is a button you click on the inside of the shower to turn on and off the one-way effect."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"An Erudite boy told me. The one with blond hair and dark brown eyes, Vincent," I follow her gaze to a boy with glasses sitting on a lower bunk upside-down, reading a mystery novel.

She smiles and holds out a hand. "I'm Kristen." I smile and shake it. "Beatrice."

"Do you want to be friends?" she asks, smiling wider.

For a Candor, she seems nice enough to be friend material.

I smile. "Sure."

I open an unoccupied stall door and lock it. The stall is quite big, so I don't have to worry about falling into the toilet. I take off my grey dress and pants. I stare at them, frowning. I set them on the shelf and put on the blue shirt and pants. The fit is quite well, especially since I am quite petite.

I walk out, and turn to Kristen. "Um… where do we put this?" I ask timidly, gesturing to the grey heap of clothing in my hands.

She frowns. "I think in that trash can over there," she gestures to the garbage can near the other end of the wall that is filled with different color clothing.

I frown and nod. "Thanks."

I take off my grey sneakers, and see if anyone is looking, and hide them in my box. I frown at the sight of the heels, not knowing how to walk in them, so I decide on wearing the sneakers, leaving the flats and heels alone.

I unravel my bun, letting my blonde hair flow down my back in soft waves.

I stand up and, giving them one last glimpse, toss the grey dress and pants. Caleb emerges from the bathroom, looking sharp in a blue suit.

By now everyone is in Erudite clothing and out of their old factions clothing, and a man comes and picks up the garbage can.

Everyone just sits awkwardly on their bunks.

"So…" says an Erudite-born girl.

"So." Aiden says.

"Since this is very awkward, we should probably get to know each other. For starters, each other's names." We nod in agreement to an Amity girl's words. Her bunk is the one on the left of Aiden's, which is next to ours.

_She's letting her outgoing Amity kindness show_, I think. But in this situation, it's helpful.

"I'm Charity. I am former Amity and… my favorite thing to do is singing."

Her bunkmate, who sits next to her on the lower bunk, goes next. "I'm Mia, I'm former Candor and I love Candor ice cream!"

"Candor ice cream?" asks Vincent.

"Yep," Hunter says. "It's the bomb!" He _really_ could have transferred to Dauntless.

Aiden smirks. "Aiden's the name. I am former Dauntless, and Dauntless cake. Is. Heaven."

"Dauntless cake?" Kristen asks.

"Yeah," Aiden says with a frown. "It's the special dessert of Dauntless. I'm going to miss it," he fake sobs, coaxing a laugh out of all of us.

Hunter hops down from the upper bunk and sits on the lower next to his bunkmate, who just happens to be Aiden. "I'm Hunter. I am former Candor. And um… I love games, like Candor or Dauntless."

I turn my head and look at Caleb confused. "What's Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

They all gape at us. "You don't know what Candor or Dauntless is?! I play it, and I'm Amity!" An Amity boy says.

I blush in embarrassment. "Come on guys, they were in Abnegation," Aiden says. "Lay off."

My heart pounds at Aiden defending us. "It's a party game. Truth or dare, but called Candor or Dauntless, because, well you know. You pick Candor or Dauntless and if Candor, you must answer a question and if Dauntless, you must do a dare." An Erudite-born answers.

I nod at him, thanking him.

"So. I'll go next," he says, from the lower bunk next to Charity's. "I'm Falcon. And yes, my name is a bird. I am Erudite-born, and I love math."

The Erudite-born next to Falcon speaks up. "I'm Aaron, I am Erudite-born, and I like reading."

The Amity boy goes next. "I'm Joey. I am former Amity. And my favorite thing to do is art." His bunkmate, the other Amity boy, says, "I'm Henry. I am former Amity. And I like history."

"My name is Adrian. I am former Candor. And my favorite thing to do is playing guitar." A boy says, the next bunk bed down.

His bunkmate, a Candor girl, starts talking. "I'm Sophia. I am former Candor. And I like to spend time with my boyfriend, Adrian," she says, giving him a peck on the cheek.

I am not used to public displays of affection at all, but I keep quiet.

Hunter however, does not. "Eww! We have to deal with enough of that in Candor! Keep it there, okay?" Everyone laughs and the couple blushes of embarrassment.

A girl stands up. "I'm Annalise. I am Erudite-born, and I like learning." She sits back down, and her bunkmate stands up. "I'm Nicolette, but you could call me Nicky for short. I am Erudite-born. And I love to do science experiments."

"I'm Vincent. I am Erudite-born. And I like learning about the factions." His bunkmate takes his glasses and despite Vincent's protests, does not give them back. "I am Nicholas. I am Erudite-born, and I love to tease my little twin brother."

Vincent snatches his glasses back and harrumphs. "Only by five minutes!" I finally see the resemblance between them. Light skin, curly blond hair, and dark brown eyes.

"I'm Roxanne, Roxy for short. I am former Candor. And I like drawing." Her bunkmate speaks up. "I'm Leilani. You can call me Lei. I am Erudite-born and I like technology class."

"I'm Bianca. I am Erudite-born and I like reading Romance novels." Her bunkmate nudges her and wiggles her eyebrows at her, catching quick glances at Falcon. Bianca blushes. Falcon doesn't seem to notice. "Hello, I'm Alexandra. Erudite-born. And I like hanging out with my best friends."

"I'm Alice, an Erudite-born, and I like social studies class, when we act the events out." Her bunkmate grins.

"I'm Elizabeth, you can call me Eliza. I am Erudite-born and I like Greek mythology." When she sees the confused faces of the transfers, she shakes her head. "You'll learn about it soon."

"Hi, I'm Natalia, but you can call me Nathaly. I am Erudite-born and I love learning about the faction history." Her bunkmate grins at her.

"I'm Jacklyn, but I prefer Jackie. I am Erudite-born and I love the color blue."

Almost my turn.

"Hello, I'm Charles, but I prefer Charlie. I am Erudite-born and I like biology."

"Hi, I'm Suzanne, but I prefer Suzy. I am former Candor. I love learning and am looking forward to learning about Greek mythology," she says, giving Elizabeth a grin.

I gulp. I have to introduce myself after the two boys do at the bunk across from us.

"I'm Nathan, you can call me Nate. I am former Candor, and I like doing projects." My heart pounds harder every second. "I'm Carl. I am former Candor. And I like writing."

And then it's our turn. Everyone's eyes are on us, the Erudite-born whispering quietly to one another.

I straighten up. "I'm Beatrice, and I'm former Abnegation." The words pound through my heart. "And… well I don't really have a hobby, but I like to read Mystery books." I say honestly. We couldn't do much in Abnegation.

Caleb does a better job. "I'm Caleb. I am former Abnegation, and I like learning about anything, really."

"Okay," Charity says, and claps her hands. "Now that we know each other, and it's not awkward anymore, how about we get to the dining hall?"

Nods of agreement go around the room.

"I want some Erudite fizzy soda!" says Lei.

"Erudite… fizzy soda?" Roxy asks.

"Yes. It kinda tastes lemony, and it's bubbly. It's Erudite's specialty. We all drink that and smart water. We should try some at dinner." Falcon says with a grin. Nods of agreement go around the transfers.

Everyone gets into their groups and walks to the hall.

I stick with Caleb, and Kristen and Aiden joins us. "Hi Aiden," I say.

"Hey," he says with a grin. "Let's go try some Erudite soda. Maybe it can replace Dauntless cake!"

"Sure," says Caleb. "If it's as good as Falcon described it, it should be delicious."

We step outside of the dormitory.

"Any idea where the dining hall is?" I ask.

"Nope," Aiden says, popping the p.

"Maybe we can ask," Caleb suggests.

There is a sharp-looking woman with short dark blonde hair, and wearing a blue pencil skirt, cardigan, and blouse.

She stands with three other Erudite members with her back turned, conversing together. They stand a few feet away on the opposite wall. I look at Caleb reluctantly.

He frowns. Aiden shrugs. Before we can tell him to stop, his outgoing, fearless Dauntless instincts kick in and he approaches the woman, and taps her on the shoulder twice.

She turns around, and all of our jaws drop.

Aiden audibly gulps, looking a little frightened.

"Um… Hello, Jeanine."

* * *

**CLIFFIE! Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**Since I am in an Amity mood, I will give you a little sneak peek!**

******Goal: 17 favs, 19 follows, and 35 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

**SNEAK PEEK**

"Wait," I say. "What if people get suspicious to why we are talking and walking together, and with each other a lot?" I ask, and take a sip of my coffee.

Jeanine thinks about it for a second then says, "Then you shall be presented as lovers."

**END OF SNEAK PEEK**

**For more, review! Every time the goal is reached, you will get a sneak peek!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	4. Chapter IV The Shadow

**Hey Divergenters! School starts. :P**

**So thank you all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! Thanks QuinnDeRavensborough, I found their review hilarious.**

**I love torturing you guys with sneak peeks and cliffies *wipes tear of laughter from eye***

**MY DIVERGENT PREORDER FROM TARGET JUST CAME IN AND I GOT A FOUR BLANKET AND ANOTHER SET OF TATTOOS. I HAVE LIKE FOUR NOW.**

**YASSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**

**So every time you guys break the goal, you get a sneak peek.**

**Goal: 21 favs, 30 follows, and 40-50 reviews! I know you can do it!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories.**

**ITZ CHAPPIE FOURRRRRRR :D TOBIASSSS**

***READ THE SNEAK PEEK BISHHHH!***

**P.S. Isn't 46 the new 69? OH MY GAWD xD I don't know how old my viewers are but I just found it so hilarious I'm sorry xD**

***P.P.S. The sneak peeks aren't in order. They are just things that will happen sometime in the future EVENTUALLY. I put those exact ones just to make your guys's brains to explode :D***

* * *

**Chapter IV. The Shadow**

**BEATRICE**

Jeanine towers a few inches over Aiden with the help of her heels. "Young man, how dare you interrupt me when I'm talking about intellectualistic, scientific topics?" She says, her voice stern and clear. There is no hint of anger, but she sounds upset.

Aiden looks like he could melt into a puddle. "Sorry," he immediately apologizes.

Caleb looks at me, and I can just tell what he plans on doing just by looking into his eyes.

He laughs nervously, and walks up behind Aiden. "Sorry Miss Jeanine," he says. "We are just a bit lost and have no knowledge of the whereabouts of the dining hall."

I decide that this is the time to step in. "Yes," I say, agreeing with Caleb. "We were going to ask someone, sorry."

Jeanine looks at Caleb and I with a raised eyebrow and a small hint of shock on her face. "Well hello Caleb and Beatrice Prior," I frown inwardly.

"Hello Miss Jeanine," We chorus.

She nods. "Your father was a good friend of mine. Do tell him hello if you ever see him again," I have to force my jaw to not drop. _If I ever see him again?_ I want to ask about it but I decide to question their former friendship.

"He was?" I ask.

Jeanine nods grimly, keeping a sad smile on her face. "Well, certainly you three must be starving. The dining hall is down the hall, just follow the hallway and turn right."

We nod. "Thank you," Aiden says. "Once again, sorry for doing that," Caleb says.

She smiles. "It's no problem," she says, and then turns back to the three Erudites who have been watching this display the entire time.

As we turn to walk away, Aiden visibly relaxes. I can't help but hold back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks, cheekily grinning.

"Nothing," I say, refraining from smiling.

He rolls his eyes. "Sure. Hey, it's not my fault. There may be intimidating people in Dauntless, but dang, Jeanine sure is scary!"

At this, we laugh.

"I can't disagree with that," Caleb says.

I shiver. Jeanine really is intimidating.

We round the corner and walk inside of the dining hall. The room is nothing but blue, filled with various shades of blue.

There's so much blue, that I'm certain that being underwater has less blue.

"Uh… where do we sit?" asks Aiden.

"I think over there," I say, my eyes landing on the table full of initiates.

We make our way through the calm, yet talkative crowd of Erudite and sit down at an open space at the end of the table. I see Kristen get up in the corner of my eye and sit down across from me, next to Caleb, and sets a blue tray down.

"Hey Beatrice, Caleb, Aiden," she says.

"Hey," I say, raising an eyebrow. "Why aren't you sitting with the other Candor?"

I don't mean to be rude, but I'm just curious.

She shrugs. "They're jerks. And we're friends now, right?"

I smile, and nod.

Aiden sits on my right and I sit on the end of the table.

In front of us is an aluminum tray filled with circular pieces of brown meat, placed neatly in between circular pieces of bread.

I pick one up with my hands, analyzing it.

"You've never had a hamburger before?!" Kristen gapes at me.

I shake my head. "No. Is that what it's called?" I ask, holding it in my hand.

"Stiffs eat plain food." Aiden tells Kristen, who seems to understand.

"Why?" She asks.

I shrug. "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary."

"No wonder you left." She rolls her eyes.

Her question makes me feel sad. I don't want to keep thinking about Abnegation. Or why I even left. Instead, I shake it off, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, it was just because of the food."

I look at Caleb. He shrugs, picking one up, squishing the bread slightly with a finger.

"Here, put this on it," says Aiden, who seems amused by our reactions to the delicacy eaten by every faction except for our former one.

He hands me a bowl of red sauce. "It's ketchup," he answers.

"Oh." I nod, thanking him.

I spread a small amount of ketchup on my hamburger with a knife and take a bite.

The taste makes my taste buds jump; my taste buds are probably tired of tasting the same boring Abnegation food, which I probably won't be able to eat again.

Caleb chews on his burger, smiling.

I look at my right and see Aiden looking down sadly at his untouched burger.

I furrow my eyebrows. "Hey, are you okay?"

His dark brown eyes—which have lost all amusement—stare back at me and he shakes his head. "It's nothing,"

"He lies," Kristen cuts in. I roll my eyes.

"Just… thinking." Aiden finishes. His fingers go up to his left ear, pushing a few short strands of his hair back, and then and only then, do I see ink.

I don't make a comment of it though; I can just tell that he misses Dauntless.

However, Kristen lets some of her inner Candor show. "Hey, is that a tattoo?"

Aiden cringes, then sits up straight. "Yeah, I came from Dauntless. What do you expect?" He spits the words as if it was poison. We flinch at the rough way he speaks.

He sighs. "Guys, I'm sorry. I just… miss a friend."

We nod in understanding. "Do you wanna talk about it? I've heard it helps." Kristen's light blue eyes sparkle. Aiden smiles up at her.

"Well…" He says, looking around at all of us. "I promised my best friend, who has been my friend for fifteen years, that I would stay in Dauntless." He looks down at his lap. Unlike Kristen and Caleb's looks of pity, I don't give Aiden a look.

He's a former Dauntless; I can just tell that he hates pity. So I give him a sympathetic glance instead.

"Uriah and I have matching snake tattoos," he says, pointing at the black snake on the back of his ear, the tail curling around the skin underneath his earlobe. "The snake represents rebirth, because we used to be quite cowardly. Like pansycakes, really. Now we act fearless," he says. I stare at the intricate ink, wondering what it would be like to have a permanent piece of art on your body until death.

"One day, when we were just kids, we promised to be friends forever. Stay Dauntless forever." He smiles at the thought. Then his expression turns grim. "And it just kills me that I broke our friendship promise." I didn't really have a best friend in Abnegation. Susan would be a good friend; she was closer to Caleb. And Robert and I just stood there while Susan and Caleb aimlessly flirted with one another.

I frown. I look at Caleb and Kristen, and their reactions are the same.

"Okay, okay," Kristen says, putting her hands up in defense, making Aiden look up from his uneaten hamburger. "Enough of the pity party," At this, he laughs, and we all do.

"Just one question," says Caleb. "What's a… pansycake?"

Aiden chuckles. "Ahh. It's an old Dauntless insult that Uriah's trying to bring back." Instead of frowning, he smiles wider. "So far, it hasn't been quite effective." I laugh.

"Hey guys," Hunter says, sliding into the open seat next to Aiden. He holds up a big bottle. "Erudite fizzy soda?" he offers with a smirk.

We grin, nodding. He grabs glass cups and pours each cup full. He hands each of us a cup and grins widely at us. "What?" Kristen asks. "Did you do anything to the drinks Hunter, you were the Candor prankster,"

He shakes his head. "No. I just want to see your reaction to this deliciousness," he says, gesturing to the half-empty bottle of Erudite soda. I stare at the cup, which is full. The liquid is clear, bubbly, and fizzy. The four of us all look at each other.

"Ehh. I'll try it first you pansycakes." says Aiden.

He takes a sip and his nose scrunches up. "Hang on," Then he takes a second sip and grins. "This is delicious!" He exclaims.

I hold the cup to my lips and drink a small amount. When you first try it, the lemony and sugar combination is a little bit sour. But when you take a second sip, the taste is sweet and delicious.

We never got sweets or desserts in Abnegation. The tangy taste is new to my mouth.

"I like this," Kristen states.

"Mmhmm," Caleb says while drinking.

Aiden grins. "Wanna have a contest to see who could down it faster?" He asks.

Hunter smirks. "You're on."

Hunter stands and comes back with two large bottles of Erudite soda, the size of my forearm. He hands one to Aiden and they turn to each other. "Okay," Kristen says, smirking. "One, two, three, go!"

The boys start chugging their drinks and Caleb rolls his eyes at their childish antics. I grin.

Their cups are only a fourth full in a matter of seconds and the transfers start chanting, "Chug, chug, chug, chug!" Which attracts the attention of the Erudite-born, and their eyes basically bug out of their heads.

"Wait, stop!" They shout, and I raise an eyebrow. "Wait, what? Why?" I ask.

Roxy turns to me. "If you drink a large amount of Erudite fizzy soda too fast, you'll—"

She is cut off by Hunter dropping the empty bottle.

"Yes! I—" Then his eyes roll back and he falls to the ground with a thud. "Haha! You—" Aiden taunts, and then ends up right next to Hunter.

Kristen, Caleb, the transfers, and I gape at the two boys.

"Faint…" Roxy finishes.

"Uh, _what_?" says Suzy, shocked like the rest of us. Bianca facepalms. "There is a special edible chemical inside of the drink,"

Aaron nods. "Erudite fizzy soda can keep you fully hydrated for approximately seven and a half hours," He clears his throat. "Too much of that chemical in one small setting can result in fainting." He says, gesturing to the two boys with a hand.

"I'm sorry, but—" Nicholas cuts himself off; he bursts out laughing, and everyone else joins. I find myself laughing too.

I look around the room, expecting to find Erudite members looking at us disappointedly, but instead they are just conversing with fellow Erudites. A few people look in our direction, smirk, and then turn back around.

"What was_ that_ about?" Sophia asks, speaking my thoughts. Charlie shakes his head. "Every year, two transfers always do this and faint."

"Oh." Henry says.

"So…" I say, "How are we going to wake them up? Does it last a while… or…"

"It usually lasts an hour or so, depending on how much they drank," says Alexandra. Falcon picks up the empty bottles of Erudite soda, reading the label. His eyes widen.

"They're not going to be waking up for a while…" He says, and then points at the label which reads: forty-eight ounces.

"That's three-fourths of a gallon," says Caleb.

"And every pint, there is a cup of the chemical." Nathaly says.

"There are six pints in a three-fourths gallon," I add, making use of my speedy ability of mental math.

"So they drank six cups of the chemical." Jackie says. "How fast did they drink the soda?"

I think about it. "They drank about thirty-six ounces in about twenty, thirty plus seconds," I answer, and her eyes widen. "Oh God."

"Oh God is right," Alice says.

"Are they going to be okay?" Henry asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"No," Nicholas answers. He puts a hand to his heart. "_Never_ has anyone drank that much Erudite soda that fast," He falls to his knees. "Prepare the coffins," Vincent rolls his eyes and smacks his brother in the head. "Ow!"

"They'll be fine. The only thing my brother was right about is that no one has ever drank Erudite soda that fast," Vincent says.

"They'll be out for a few hours," Eliza says, then looks at her blue watch. She sets her glasses back on her nose. "Actually, they'll be out all night. They should be awake in the morning."

"So…" Joey asks. "Should we carry them back to the dormitory?"

"Nah," Mia says with a wave. "One's a former Dauntless and the other's a former Candor who pranks everyone. They'll be fine."

"Unless someone has a marker," Adrian says with a smirk. "I still haven't got my revenge after the sniper prank he played on me,"

"I do," Charity says. She's former Amity. Unless she isn't the perfect Amity—which she probably isn't, as most stay in their faction—she'd offer Adrian the black marker she holds in her hand.

And she does. "Thank you,"

He steps over Aiden and removes the cap.

"Adrian," Sophia warns, glaring at her boyfriend. "Sorry," He mumbles.

Everyone laughs.

Cara and Fernando make their way over to us. They frown at the two boys. "Again?"

"Yep."

Cara sighs, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"We all figured out together that they drank forty-eight ounces of Erudite fizzy soda in twenty plus seconds," Lei says.

We nod. "And that they drank a total of six cups of the chemical," Charity says.

"And since there are six pints in forty-eight ounces, and the ratio of pint to cups of chemical is one to one," Charlie says.

"They should be out all night," Caleb finishes.

Fernando and Cara look impressed. "I am quite impressed," Cara says, turning to Fernando. "Having both parties of initiates together _is_ a good idea."

Fernando nods in agreement, then looks at Aiden and Hunter.

"You should probably bring those two back to the dormitory with you… when they wake up they'll feel like they're in a hangover,"

I don't know what a hangover is, but I still nod.

"Oh, like you've ever been in a hangover," Cara smirks at Fernando.

He mocks surprise. "Oh. Okay. So my own fellow instructor," His words are deep and over-exaggerated, "Doesn't believe me. Okay. I see how it is." He flips his hand behind his head as if he has long hair, and struts away.

Everyone bursts out laughing.

"I think I'm going to like the next few weeks of initiation," Suzy says, grinning.

-o0o-

After Caleb, Kristen, Henry, Joey, Charity, and I haul back two heavy sixteen-year-old boys to the dormitory, I sit down on my bunk, taking heavy breaths. We put Aiden and Hunter on their bunks, luckily they are bunkmates. They aren't fat, they have well-defined muscles, which makes them heavy.

Their soft snores chorus together and I grin, shaking my head. It's near curfew, and everyone is beginning to get ready for bed.

I open my box and find it replenished. There are now four pairs of pajamas and more clothing items. Luckily, whoever put more clothing in my box didn't find my grey sneakers. I pick out a pair of underwear, a long-sleeve pajama shirt and pants, close the box, and walk into the bathroom. When I look at the occupied shower stalls, you cannot see through them,

I walk inside of an unoccupied shower and close the door. I search for the button, and my eyes immediately find a blue button. I click it, and a thin glass extends from the floor, covering the original shower glass.

_Huh, the one-way really does work_, I think.

I undress and place my clothing in the small compartment in the corner, and close the drawer.

After I find myself clean and decent enough, I put on the pajamas and undergarments.

I press the blue button again, and the glass retracts. I exit the bathroom and place my soiled clothing in the laundry bag.

I see Caleb sitting at the desk on the right of our bunk. He wears a pair of dark blue pajamas, and examines a book in his hand, his dark brown hair tousled.

He looks up and grins at me. "Look Bea—'A Dangerous Love'!" He basically squeals, using the nickname he gave me when we were younger.

"You can read it first Cale," I say, using his nickname. Nicknames were thought as selfish in Abnegation, so we only called each other by our nicknames at home.

"Nah, I basically memorized the thing," He says, gesturing to back. I smile at him. "Thanks," He hands me the book and climbs the blue wooden ladder to the top bunk, holding a book about Aquaponics in his hand. I roll my eyes, smiling.

I crawl under the blanket, and read until my eyes ache.

And soon, I drift off to the wonderful world of 'A Dangerous Love'.

-o0o-

My brain forces my eyes open even when my heart says no. I groan inwardly. I look around, expecting to find my brother shaking me awake, but I find that all of the other initiates are sleeping soundly.

I feel parched and my throat feels dry. I move the blue quilted covers off of my legs, putting my book back on the desk. I tiptoe out of bed and put on a pair of blue flats, too lazy to put on socks and sneakers.

I pray that the rods in my eyes function properly in the dark room, and I tiptoe outside the dorm.

The door doesn't squeak when I open it, thankfully, and I leave the large white door open ajar.

The hallways are dimly light, still brighter than the initiate dormitory, but still dark.

I can see my surroundings better, and make my way to the refrigerator out in the hall next to the dormitory.

I hear the buzz of the fridge and my eyes adjust to the white light. I open the door slowly, grab a bottle of smart water, and close the door. I hear footsteps and immediately tense in alert.

_It's way past curfew; I'd be in big trouble if anyone finds an initiate out this late_, I think. I hide in the small space behind the fridge. _Having the figure of a twelve-year-old helps just this once._

I steady my breathing and try to blend in with the blue wall, and my blue clothing helps.

I can hear the footsteps coming closer and closer, and my fear just keeps growing.

I can see the figure, but they can't see me. When the figure rounds the corner I almost drop my jaw.

The shadowy figure wears black, and multiple pieces of metal glint in the light. The figure has short, buzz cut blond hair, and four piercings on their face.

A Dauntless.

_He looks too old to be an initiate. What would he be doing here?_

_What would a Dauntless member be doing here?_

He walks slowly, the chains on his leather combat boots dangling, yet making no noise.

I can't see his face or recognize him, as the light creates a shadow over his face, but he looks familiar.

He looks around every once in a while, turning around, as if he's making sure no one is following him.

He walks away and my curiosity gets the best of me. On instinct, I tiptoe and follow him, staying close to the wall.

Luckily, the lights are turned off in this area. _Where is he going?_

He stops looking around and keeps walking forward.

I maintain a distance of ten feet. After walking through a few hallways, I still follow him.

He rounds the corner and I sneak around the corner, walking in a crouching position. I bump into a wall and fall on my butt.

_Shoot!_

I look up and my jaw drops.

The figure towers over me, and in the dark I can basically feel the anger steaming from him.

"What do you think you're doing, punk?!" He whisper-shouts, grabbing the collar of my shirt and lifting me on my feet roughly.

I feel tears brimming the edge of my eyes. "I-I," I stutter.

His grip tightens, and he draws back a fist and hits my cheek. I let out a small cry of pain.

He grabs something in his pocket, and puts it to my nose. I feel myself becoming dizzier and dizzier and I gasp for air. I feel myself slowly falling unconscious.

I feel my eyes slowly rolling back, and my breath shortens.

The last thing I see before I fall, are stormy grey eyes contorted with anger.

And there is a sudden, hollow silence.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*COUGHS VIOLENTLY***

**I don't know about you, but if I were you, I'd be hating me right now because I left myself with a cliffie.**

**Confusing. I know.**

**Am I the only one who laughed so much at Aiden and Hunter overdosing on Erudite fizzy soda? Since it's Erudite, I thought that they would have something special in the soda. The chemical makes you not thirsty for like seven hours. Saves water. I guess. IDK.**

**I think 3800 words is pretty good for a chapter. Last chapter was 3700, the one before that was 3300, and the one beFOUR that was 2300 or something.**

**So every time you guys break the goal, you get a sneak peek.**

**Goal: 21 favs, 30 follows, and 40-50 reviews! I know you can do it!**

**SNEAK PEEK**

My eyes widen in shock and I place the mug back on the coaster carefully.

"Excuse me?" He says, bewildered.

"You will be seen as girlfriend and boyfriend whenever someone asks, when you really will just be doing spy work." Jeanine says. "Does that clarify?"

**END OF SNEAK PEEK**

**For more, review, follow, favorite, and DEMOLISH THAT GOAL! The more you pass the goal, the longer the sneak peeks!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	5. Chapter V The Offer

**God, I feel terrible for not updating so long.**

**But updates are going to come kinda slow, given that I have three stories to update weekly and I have school.**

**SCHOOL STARTED UGHHHHEFHWEEWONFEWOFWEODWMFPIRE.**

**Goal: 25 favs, 41 follows, and 68 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

***Sneak Peek below***

**Check out my One-shot!**

* * *

**Chapter V. The Offer**

**BEATRICE**

My eyes flicker and I see blurry shapes.

My head feels like it's spinning non-stop.

I groan out in pain quietly.

I try to move but my muscles are bound together.

I look down and find myself tied up by a rope.

There is no source of light in the small room whatsoever.

I can hear muffled voices and I try to breathe properly; my mouth is tied up with a bandana.

"Did you have any difficulty on your way from Dauntless?" A familiar feminine, stern voice asks.

_Dauntless?_ I stop fumbling and wiggle my way to the door, putting my ear against it.

"Ah. Yes. No one suspected a thing." The male voice responds. "Except… someone was following me." My eyes widen.

_It's the Dauntless I followed._

"Oh no," The female voice says, worried. "Did they figure out…" She trails off.

"No," the male replies. "It was just an Erudite girl. Seemed like an initiate, she was quite young." A humorless laugh echoes outside the door.

"Oh. So that's the girl you tied up and left in my office?" the female voice says, monotonously.

"Yes."

"Oh." She says. She sighs. "Well, bring her here."

I hear footsteps coming closer and closer and scooch backwards.

The door opens and I look up, gazing into hard, stone grey eyes.

He leans down and places me over his shoulder roughly, and I squeal out in pain.

"Let me go!" I yell, but it comes out unintelligible.

I look around, expecting to find a jail cell, but instead is a glass, blue and white tidy room.

The man tosses me on a chair and the rope cuts into my wrists.

I look up and my jaw drops, if it even could tied up.

The woman staring back at me has an expression of shock on her pointed face.

"You tied up and beat one of my initiates." Jeanine says, giving the Dauntless a look.

He shrugs. "What? She was following me, and I had to do what I had to do!"

Jeanine sighs, and I realize that we are in her office.

_What would a Dauntless be doing meeting up with Jeanine in secret_? I think.

"Beatrice, I am so sorry for this whole interaction," she says.

"We need to give her memory serum. She cannot remember this whole thing. It's crucial." The boy says.

She fixes her glasses on her nose and looks at the Dauntless. "No." Then looks at me, her blue eyes examining me like an Erudite does.

"You will be taken back to the Erudite initiate dormitory. Once again, I am sorry for this whole mishap. Do not mention any of this to a soul, understand?" I nod, and then wince at the sharp paper tag of the bandana cutting me.

"Oh, let's remove this." Jeanine snaps her fingers once and two Erudite emerge from the other room. I almost scream at how quick they appear.

The two Erudite men hold a knife in hand and I'm frightened for a moment, until they cut the tight rope around my body and the bandana around my face.

I shake out my wrists, taking deep breaths.

I study my painful wrists, the cuts starting to sting.

Jeanine tuts. "We can't have the other initiates seeing that, now can we? Joyce," she calls.

A woman in a blue petticoat comes from the same room and holds a first-aid kit in her hands.

She applies a cream to my wrists and wraps them in a large, blue bandage.

I open my mouth, about to ask about the bright color—because questions will definitely be asked, this is _not_ Dauntless—when the woman, Joyce, shakes her head.

She coats the bandage with a small amount of cream, and the wrap slowly fades, the color matching my skin tone, and is now invisible.

I'm pretty sure my mouth is agape, as I am fascinated with the technology, because Jeanine chuckles.

"Amazing how the level of technology is, right?"

I nod, smiling slightly.

Joyce makes me drink a pain-reducing pill and I nod at her in thanks.

"So if you need help going back to the dormitory, I will send an Erudite member with you." Jeanine offers.

She looks at the clock, which reads half past midnight.

"Actually, I will. James, Madeline," A blonde and a brown-haired man step into the room.

"Take Beatrice back to the initiate dormitory." The two nod and approach me.

I stand, and they hold open the door for me across the large room.

"Wait," Jeanine says, and I turn around. She looks like she's thinking about something before speaking. "Actually Beatrice… you might be of use for me," She says, her blue eyes twinkling.

I notice just now the similarities between us. Blonde hair, blue eyes, thin figure. Except her hair is a bit lighter and her eyes are bluer, blue as the color of Erudite.

"Hmm?" I ask, finding the word "yeah" or "yes" a bit rude, especially to the head of my new faction.

"James, Madeline, you may report back to the lab room." The two nod and walk out the door.

_What would the Erudite be doing at this ungodly hour?_ I think. _With a Dauntless?_

I mentally shake the thoughts out of my head, and focus at the task on hand.

"Sit down," Jeanine says, gesturing to the chair I sat before, the one next to the Dauntless man.

I reluctantly do so, fidgeting my hands nervously.

She leans forward on her desk.

"I want you to become a spy for me."

My jaw drops. "A spy?"

"Yes. You will be posing as a Dauntless initiate, when you will be helping us find the… _ones_, and follow through with the war plans in the meantime."

_War plans?_ I shiver.

_But me, a Dauntless initiate, really an Erudite spy?_

"What do you mean by… the _ones_?"

Jeanine nods at the Dauntless man, who faces me.

"Have you ever heard of the word, _Divergent_?"

I feel like I'm having a mini panic attack.

I furrow my eyebrows and shake my head, my head starting to hurt of the strong vibrating sensation that my heart is giving off everywhere in my body.

I gulp inwardly. "No," I say as monotonous as I can, shaking my head. "What's this… Divergent?"

Tori's warning rings in my head.

Jeanine seems to believe my act because she doesn't look suspicious at all. "It is a very dangerous thing. Only a few people are Divergent. And I want you to help me find them. And you'll be one of the most important people in this whole operation."

I raise an eyebrow, jaw dropped. "Me?" I ask incredulously. "Why me?"

Jeanine leans back in her chair. "Because I can trust you, Beatrice. You and Caleb."

When I hear my brother's name, I am even more surprised, if it is even possible.

"Caleb?" I whisper. "Wh-What why?" Is all I can say.

"Like I said earlier, your father was a good friend of mine." She looks down, almost saddened for a moment, then looks back up and conceals her emotions with a mask.

"Your father was Erudite."

I feel like my eyes are bugging out of my eyes.

_My father._

_Who hates Erudite._

_A former Erudite._

"Um… okay." I mumble.

"In Dauntless, we have a branch of Dauntless members and leaders working together. Same here in Erudite. We are planning to use the unsuspecting Dauntless members who are not in our program as weapons against the Abnegation."

My heart pounds.

"Now, that might be difficult considering the fact that you are former Abnegation. You would be working with Eric over here mostly," She gestures to the Dauntless man.

_Eric._

_The name seems familiar._

_Because it is._

_Eric is one of the three leaders of Dauntless._

Jeanine continues. "You will be dismissed from Erudite initiation, and partake mostly in Dauntless initiation. But are you in?"

My heart rings and I have to clench my fists to stop them from shaking.

_I just got out of bed for a bottle of water, and now I'm conspiring with the leader of my new faction and the leader of the faction I might be spying at._

I contemplate the pros and cons in my head.

_Pro. I get a chance at being Dauntless._

_Con. I stab them in the back._

_Pro. I get to be a spy._

_Con. That'll cut into my time at Dauntless._

_Pro. I don't follow through with Erudite initiation._

_Con. If I help Jeanine, Abnegation will be attacked._

_But Abnegation will be attacked no matter what._

_Jeanine has a ton of people helping her in both factions._

"Well?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. Yet."

Jeanine nods in understanding. "Very well. More details will be given if you agree. You can have as much time as you need to decide."

I nod.

"But, I need to speak to Caleb as well. I want to see if he wants to be my personal assistant. Please give him that information that I want to see him."

I nod, and stand up, wiping my sweaty palms on my pajama pants.

I have a lot to decide.

"I can have James and Madeline escort you back to the dormitory."

I'd refuse, but my mind is too cloudy for anything. I find myself nodding.

James and Madeline walk into the room from the other door at the side of Jeanine's office, and approach me.

"Goodbye, Beatrice." Jeanine says.

"Bye," I try to say as clear as I can.

-o0o-

After James and Madeline brought me to the initiate dormitory, I tip-toed back into bed.

There I lay, staring at the blue ceiling.

I groan inwardly, unable to sleep of the strange encounter I have experienced.

I don't even think about leaving the dormitory, who knows what will happen this time. I roll out of bed and look at the alarm clock on the desk, which reads a quarter past one.

I try to sleep, but thoughts of the conversation between Jeanine, Eric, and I come flooding into my brain.

To try to clear my mind, I decide to read a book.

I hold 'A Dangerous Love' in my hand and crawl under the covers, covering my head and whole body.

I flip open the book to a random page and start reading.

_Chapter Three_

_I sat in the chair, shocked. "You want me to spy, spy in Future Industries?" I asked, bewildered._

_"__Yes," Samuel, the head of TechCorp said. "You will be posing as a worker there."_

_I shivered. I had always wanted to work at Future Industries, but somehow fell into TechCorp._

_"__What would I be doing?" I asked._

_"__You will be working, doing your daily job, and then meeting up with the other TechCorp spies and steal Future Industries information." He said._

I can't help but think that this book is eerily similar to my life right now.

Most people want to live in a book, or have that book become reality.

But currently, not me. _Why me?_

I continue reading for a long time.

_Chapter Five_

_I had burst into Samuel's office. "What do you need?" he asked, annoyed._

_"__I want to help you. I will be a spy for you." I said._

_He grinned. "Very well. I need your younger brother. He will be offered a job as my personal assistant in this whole operation."_

_Not Chase, I had thought. "Okay," I said with a nod._

Just like me right now.

_When will I tell Caleb?_

I shake my head.

I continue reading until I reach the middle of the book, and place it back on the desk.

I yawn, and try to fall asleep.

"I want you to become a spy for me." Runs over and over in my head.

No matter what, Abnegation will be attacked. Maybe I can do something about it.

I sigh.

I shut my eyes, and doze off.

* * *

**Goal: 25 favs, 41 follows, and 68 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

***Okay so the sneak peek is just a few fragment sentences of important events.***

**Sneak Peek**

"Yes, but what if they don't believe that we are lovers?" I ask.

**...**

"Then show a public display of affection,"

"Wait, you're telling me that I have to _kiss_ my initiate?"

**End of Sneak Peek**

**BOOM THAT LAST SENTENCE!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	6. Chapter VI Thinking

**GUYS I FEEL SO BAD FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG BUT TO BE FAIR MY TEACHER HATES ME.**

**UGHHH I HATE SCHOOL.**

**CHAPTER TRIS YAS**

**Thanks for beating the goal! I kinda can't put anymore sneak peeks because I don't write the chapters ahead, I wish I did though.**

**Goal: 51 follows, 32 favs, and 80 reviews!**

**Goals aren't always meant to be reached, but please try to :D**

**And to that Guest- I know that. I'm not one of those writers who are like "okay no update until 10 reviews" although I respect those people. I update, goal passed or not.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories! **

***IMPORTANT* I just went through my reviews and found a very hateful one from anonymous. I am one of those authors who can handle some good critiscism, but it was just plain out bitchyness. **

**THIS STORY IS A LOVE TRIANGLE. For those of you who have guessed, Eric will have to be Tris's spy partner. And their cover is that they are lovers. Tris does NOT have any feelings for him! And there are SHITLOADS OF ERICTRIS STORIES OUT THERE, WHY HATE ON THIS ONE? I am just TRYING to add drama, okay? **

**So THIS IS NOT A MOTHAFREAKIN ERICTRIS STORY, CAPSICHE? SO STOP ACTING LIKE A BEOTCH AND JUST KEEP READING.**

**~IM OUT.**

* * *

**Chapter VI. Thinking**

**BEATRICE**

A loud, repeated beeping startles me out of slumber. I shoot up, hitting my head on the bunk above me. I can hear the groans of the other initiates and hands slamming on machinery.

I hold a hand to my painful forehead, wincing.

"Beatrice, are you okay?" I look up to see Caleb, looking at me with a worried expression. I nod stiffly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

My eyes find their way to the alarm clock on the desk monotonously beeping and I slam a hand on it carelessly, and the ringing stops.

The door bursts open and our instructors walk in.

"Good morning everyone," Cara says with a strained smile on her face.

"Morning," everyone mumbles in chorus.

Fernando tucks in his lips. "Right. Anyway, today we have a small timed test. It is to test your knowledge in various topics. It will also determine your strengths and weaknesses. You will eat in the cafeteria first, with an allotted time of one hour or so, and meet us back here, in the dormitory." He says. "Questions?"

A few hands raise.

"When will breakfast be served?" Bianca asks.

"Breakfast is served every morning at nine to eleven. Dining hall doors open in an hour and a half," Cara answers.

"What topics will we be tested on?" asks Jackie.

"You'll find out. But I suggest you study all of your textbooks."

"How much time will we have?" questions Nate.

"An hour, two."

"How many questions does the test have, and how long do you think it will take for us to finish?" Carl says.

"Ah. Well, the test does _not_ have that many questions, but rather many steps to each complex question. In total, there are only about twenty." Cara states.

The rest of the hands go down.

"Right. Well, we will meet you back here in about an hour and a half." The two young Erudite members leave with a nod.

I recall the events of last night and frown.

_I need to make up my mind_, I think. _And I need to tell Caleb._

The room is lively, the initiates changing and freshening up, yet there is complete silence; everyone still has the sleep visible on their face. Everyone does something, acting like mindless drones.

I stretch my arms and yawn.

I stand up and accidentally bump into Aiden, who looks half-awake and has a scowl implanted on his messy, yet still handsome, face. "_What_," he begins, tone angry and vicious until he turns around and faces me.

"Sorry Aiden," I say sheepishly. He gives me a small scowl. "It's okay. I'm just not a morning person." He groans. "_God_," he complains. "I feel like throwing up and my head is swirling in circles rapidly,"

I pry into my memories and try to go through the events of last night, skipping the talk with Jeanine and going straight into dinner.

_Flashback_

_"__You should probably bring those two back to the dormitory with you… when they wake up they'll feel like they're in a hangover,"_

_I don't know what a hangover is, but I still nod._

_"__Oh, like you've ever been in a hangover," Cara smirks at Fernando._

_He mocks surprise. "Oh. Okay. So my own fellow instructor," His words are deep and over-exaggerated, "Doesn't believe me. Okay. I see how it is." He flips his hand behind his head as if he has long hair, and struts away._

_Flashback End_

My eyes widen in realization. "What?" he asks, holding a hand to his head.

I shake my head. "Nothing." I decide that this isn't the time to tell him.

I look over at Hunter, who groans out in pain, sitting on the top bunk and swinging his legs.

_Right. Too much Erudite fizzy soda, plus a former Dauntless and former Candor, plus a bet, equals hangover. _

I reach under my bed and pull out fresh new clothes, and a pair of heels. I have worn heels before; once in Abnegation, when I was much younger and my mother wanted me to look nicer for a large business dinner. That night, my father was accepted on the council and worked his way to second-in-charge.

After changing in the restroom, I put on the heels. The soft blue material looks fine and professional, and doesn't cut into my feet. I fix the sleeves of my plain t-shirt and fold the hem of my denim jeans.

I look up to see Kristen looking sharp and professional in a tight-fitting blue dress and cardigan that shows off her curves. "Hi Beatrice," she says with a large grin on her face.

"Okay, you _cannot_ be smiling this early. You're either a robot or an Amity," Hunter joins in on the conversation from the next bunk over. He sits up, a permanent scowl on his face and looks like he is about to puke at any moment.

"Hey, I take offense to that," Joey says. Henry nods, not hearing the obvious sarcasm in Joey's words. "Yeah!" he exclaims. "Not all Amity are always happy and smiling,"

Almost everyone's eyebrows raise. "So, that's like saying not all Candors are honest," Falcon remarks.

"Ugh!" Charity groans. "That's the thing of each faction. Not all people in their factions follow the stereotypes, but most people do!"

"So the stereotype of Amity members eating Amity bread and getting high is true or false?" Lei asks, her voice dripping with curiosity.

"False! It's not our fault that we have Amity peace serum in our bread!" Charity's pitch is getting slightly higher in irritation while defending her former faction.

"As much as I enjoy the small conflict of stereotypes," a familiar voice booms, "But I'd prefer for you to not bring back your old factions." A woman in a blue dress and cardigan steps into the dormitory.

"Faction before blood, correct?"

Jeanine.

She wears a smile on her face, and holds a clipboard in her arms.

Her eyes travel throughout the room, and those too intimidated by her look down. The rest meet her gaze.

I stare steadily into her eyes, as well as Caleb.

Her gaze meet mine for just a second, then turns it elsewhere.

It is a quick glance, but her eyes bore into mine. Her eyes scream for me to say one word.

_"__Yes." _And suddenly, I realize that the one word was said out loud, and my heart pounds for a moment. Everyone faces me, some with a small look of shock visible on their face.

And I realize that I said that word. "Yes, what exactly, Beatrice?" Jeanine looks at me.

I gulp, scrambling for an answer. "Yes… you are correct." I clear my scratchy throat. "Faction before blood is the number one rule, and it is important that it is honored and followed in every faction."

She gives me a smile. "Correct Beatrice." Is what she says, but her eyes say otherwise. _"Choose."_

That one word.

_Choose._

It starts everything. It begins the Aptitude test, which decides your future. That one decision makes everything. It forms your future, _molds_ it. "Choose." is the first thing that is said in the test, where you must choose a knife or a piece of cheese. I chose none.

_"__Choose."_ You choose your new faction in the Choosing Ceremony. You either get to be a full-fledged member in that faction, or fail and become factionless. And wherever you drop your blood begins your future. I chose Erudite.

Decisions are the most important thing possible.

Because if you make the wrong one, things will definitely go wrong.

And I hope that I did not make one of those decisions; the types of decisions that wreak havoc

But it's too late. My actions in the Aptitude test lead to something dangerous.

Divergence.

One bad decision.

I chose Erudite.

Not as much of a bad decision, but it leads to another one.

Being a spy for Erudite.

It's all connected; all one chain reaction. All one future for one person.

And unfortunately, I am that one person.

Heck, I'm probably the only person in this world with these decisions to make.

Jeanine continues talking, but I zone out of her lecture. I can hear the faint words "glasses" and "look more intelligent" and I think about listening, but I don't.

Apparently Jeanine left the room, because everyone visually relaxes.

Aiden stands up and wobbles over to the first-aid kid on the wall, pulling out a small box which reads: Pain reliever.

"Hey," Hunter says, sitting up. "Toss me one," Aiden opens the box and holds a small plastic package the size of my thumb nail and throws it at him.

He successfully catches it and drinks the pill with a bottle of water, Aiden doing the same.

Kristen gives me a look, crossing over to my bunk—everyone returned to their bunks when the leader of our faction walked inside of our dormitory.

She looks me up and down, a judging Candor look on her face. "What?" I ask.

She tuts, shaking her head. "You can't be wearing… that!" She motions to my casual outfit and her classy one.

I raise an eyebrow. "It's just a test…"

She shakes her head. "This is Erudite. Everyone always looks sharp, professional, and neat! You," she juts a finger at my collarbone, "are part of everyone! Get changed!" I roll my eyes and she digs through my box.

Sooner or later, I come out of the bathroom wearing the requested outfit.

I wear a white tank top with ruffles, a long, blue trench coat, and a short, blue pencil skirt.

"O-M-G! You look _so_ sexy!" I playfully hit Kristen and roll my eyes.

She isn't wrong though, the outfit shows off the little curves I have and enhances them, and the skirt goes perfect with my thin legs. She also fixed my hair into a braided ponytail.

Caleb hops down from the top bunk and his eyes travel up and down my body, and frowns. "Bea, that's too revealing. I want you to change." He commands, his voice stern. He gives Kristen a look.

He has always been quite protective of me, since we are very close for siblings. "No, she looks _sexy_!" Kristen exclaims. I blush red in embarrassment.

Caleb turns red. "No," He reprimands me. "Sexy, means that she's ready for sex. Which she is not!" he whisper-shouts the sentence so that only Kristen and I can hear him.

If it is even possible, I turn redder. He doesn't know about my fear… _no one_ does.

Kristen stifles a laugh and shakes her head. "Come on, please?" She pleads with puppy-dog eyes. "Oh, _come_ _on_. Since this is Erudite, she'll have to get used to wearing it anyway!"

Caleb looks me up and down and narrows his green eyes at Kristen. He sighs in annoyance. "Fine," he mumbles.

"Yay!" Kristen squeals. I unfold my arms from my chest.

I look at the alarm clock, and it's another half hour until the dining hall doors first open.

I sit on my bunk bed and think.

A wolf whistle attracts my attention and I look up to see a grinning Aiden, and a glaring Caleb.

"Wow, the stiff looks H-O-T hot!" He says seriously, but in his eyes I see playfulness.

Nonetheless, I blush and look down at my blue heels.

"Aiden," Caleb warns, crossing over to our bunk from Falcon's—I think they were debating whether or not Aquaponics are healthy or not.

Aiden puts his hands up in the air in defense. "Hey, I was just kidding," He looks at me. "But not about the hot part," he gives me a wink that other girls would faint at, and I blush.

Everyone in the dormitory talks with one another until Sophia says, "The dining hall is open now!"

Everyone races out of the dormitory and Caleb, Kristen, Aiden, Hunter, and I trek behind.

"No Erudite soda for you guys this time," Kristen says seriously, jabbing a finger at Hunter and Aiden's chests.

They put their hands up in defense. "Okay, okay," they chorus. "God, my head hurts." Hunter says, holding a hand to his head.

Aiden scoffs. "Used to it," he says with a proud smirk.

Caleb rolls his eyes.

We walk to the dining hall, me almost tripping over my heel on the way there but being caught by my brother.

We sit down at our regular table.

There are pieces of bacon, eggs, and hash browns. I eat the eggs plain, remembering the taste of the plain, tasteless scrambled eggs in Abnegation.

Thoughts of Abnegation make me frown, remembering the events of last night.

"Caleb," I whisper to my right, where Caleb sits.

"Hmm?" he hums, mouth full of hash brown. He swallows. "Yes?"

When he sees the expression on my face, a wave of worriedness washes over his face. "Bea? Are you okay?"

I shake my head. "I need to talk to you later. It's important." I say quietly.

We eat for a while, and then head back to the dormitory. When the doors open, we bump into Fernando and Cara.

"Good to see that you are all well-fed. Now, time for your tests!"

-o0o-

"Wow, that was easy." Exclaims Caleb.

"Ugh! I didn't know what number six was, though!" Kristen says.

"That was easy!" Hunter says.

"Yeah," Aiden joins in. I keep quiet though. "You just had to divide the first ten numbers of pi by the answer of _x_!"

"How am I supposed to remember the first ten numbers of pi?!"

The test was pretty easy, I just had a little trouble on the science part.

We walk through the halls of Erudite, nearing the shopping part of the compound.

"Hey," Kristen says, stopping at turning to look at something.

"What?" I ask, halting to a stop and turning to face her.

"Didn't we need to get glasses? I think Miss Jeanine said that it was mandatory,"

I frown. I don't need eyeglasses. Maybe that was what Jeanine was talking about earlier when I zoned out.

Hunter shrugs. "Well, I guess we have to. Oh, there's Falcon, Roxy, Lei, Bianca, and Aaron!"

We see the five fellow initiates holding pairs of glasses in their hands at the large eyeglass shop.

I really don't want glasses, but I have to.

We walk to the store and wave at Falcon and the others. They wave back, smiling.

Lei approaches us, her bright blue eyes shining. "Hey guys!"

"Hi," we chorus.

Aiden raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you guys Erudite-born? Why are you here?"

"Oh," Bianca says. "We need new ones. They have special ones in stock just for Erudite initiates. All of the other transfers already got theirs. You guys here for them?"

We look at each other. "I guess."

Falcon and Bianca go to help Aiden, Roxy helps Hunter, Aaron helps Caleb, and I stand alone in the corner of the well-lit room. I browse the walls filled with a large variety of eyeglasses.

"Hey Beatrice," Lei says. She smiles at me. I smile slightly back.

"Hey Lei,"

"Hmm. Beatrice is too long. I think I'll call you Bea."

I smile. "That's what Caleb calls me anyway."

"Oh, your brother?" I nod.

She grins. "Okay. How about we get you those glasses?" She gestures to the new pair of thin black frames on her nose.

I nod.

Thirty minutes later, I am looking in the mirror at an Erudite girl in thin black frames, with her gold hair in a bun and grey-blue eyes shining behind the glass.

"Wow. You look total Erudite!" Kristen exclaims, setting her glasses back on her nose.

"Yeah… I guess…" I say.

_It might be a bad thing_, I think.

Lei put my hair up in a braided bun because she thought that I would look the part.

The glasses look strange on me. It just doesn't… feel right.

Caleb looks pretty weird, too. The glasses kind of suit him.

But Aiden and Hunter—they look _really_ strange.

Both basically Dauntless, wearing glasses that they don't even need.

"Thanks guys!" We say, waving at the helpful Erudite born.

They wave back, and we walk back to the dormitory, it's about half past three.

"What do we do for the rest of the day?" Aiden asks, lying down on his bunk.

"I don't know," I say. "Fernando and Cara said that we had the rest of the day off and we begin the studying portion of initiation tomorrow, so I guess we study."

"Okay, let's hit the books!" Hunter says. "God, I am not used to these glasses."

We nod in agreement.

-o0o-

We studied until lunch, and then after lunch, we checked out the toy shop. They actually have really cool stuff there; toys that help increase your IQ.

With the points that we received, we decided to pitch in for a circular puzzle with different colors. It's called a "Rubix 360", and it's actually quite hard to solve.

We—mainly Hunter, Aiden, Caleb, and Kristen—have been handing each other the sphere with a maze-like puzzle inside, trying our best to solve it.

"Ugh! This is impossible!" Aiden groans. He tosses the sphere to Caleb, who tries for five minutes, then frowns and hands it to Hunter. Hunter just looks at it and looks at me. "Want to give it a try?"

I look up from my science textbook, my glasses falling off of my face.

"Uh…" I look at everyone's frustrated expression on their faces and look back at Hunter. "Sure?"

He hands me the sphere. I examine it and twist it all sorts of directions. It takes me ten, twenty minutes until all the colored balls are in the small capsules.

"Did it," I announce. The four of them sit up on their beds and gape at me.

"…What?"

"How in the name of Erudite did you do that?!" Kristen exclaims.

"That's not fair!" Aiden whines like a baby.

I shrug. "I guess I'm just good at puzzles…"

"Of course you are!" Hunter says, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Then you wouldn't have been able to solve this stupid thing." He gestures to the sphere in my hand.

"You're really good at thinking, Bea!" Caleb says.

No, I'm not, I answer in my head. If I was, I would have made my mind about last night by now.

I look down. "Yeah, I guess."

Suddenly, a surge of confidence runs through me.

Thousands of thoughts, pros, and cons swirl around in my head.

I sit up.

_I know what I need to do._

* * *

**Goal: 51 follows, 32 favs, and 80 reviews!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	7. IMPORTANT AN :(

**Guys, I am so sorry but I will be stopping Grey to Blue to Black.**

**NOT PERMANENTLY. I THINK. but until I either a) finish Switched or b) am almost done with both Switched and The Beauty of One because I am just too busy!**

**So this story will be on hiatus for awhile :( like a year or half.**

**Hey, this hurts me too.**

**HEY PERSON WHO HATED ON THIS STORY IF YOU'RE READING THIS I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY. =(**

**Sorry doesn't even describe a part of how I currently feel.**

**~TrissyPoo**


End file.
